That Dreaded School Daze
by Comet-Striker
Summary: One-shot. The Warners and Bradley go to his school to try to learn something, but a substitute teacher and a snobby twin pair aren't making it fun. Luckily, the Warners are the pure definition of fun, and depending on who you are, that's either good or disastrous. Also has bonus Good Idea/Bad Idea segment.


_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in._

 _This is a one-shot._

* * *

 _Varied theme song line of the day: Wakko in the driver's seat of a convertible: "In the fast lane-y!"_

 _Monday, 7:30 AM, Toontown_

Bradley was wandering around the Warner movie lot to get a morning walk in, having just woken up and had his breakfast, also looking for the Warner siblings since the tower was empty. It had been about a week since their big adventure that got them together, and had almost forgotten he still had school and stuff to go to, despite being something of a Toontown hero. After a few minutes, he jumped a bit and yelped in surprise when a big water balloon hit his back, splattering his pajamas with water. The human looked up and saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot on the top of the tower, cheering with a direct hit. He saw something on the top of the tower with them as well.

"Okay, that's a thing..." The boy said to himself as he walked over and got up to the top of the tower to join them. That sudden splattering of water definitely helped wake him up. "What're ya doing up here?" Bradley asked.

"We're tryin' out our new toy!" Yakko answered, presenting and patting a big launching device.

"A catapult?" Bradley guessed curiously.

"A catapult that can launch ANYTHING! Even anvils with no problem!" Wakko shouted with a goofy smile, pointing to a big hole in one of the studio soundstage roofs.

"And like water balloons at your friend's back?" Bradley said as he pointed to his back at the wet spot, to which the Warners nodded happily and innocently. "Hm... Can I try?" He asked.

"Why not?" Yakko said, and Dot stepped aside. Bradley smiled excitedly and walked over to it, getting lots of balloons from a bag of them nearby and putting them in the launcher. He pulled the cord and it launched the water balloons everywhere fast and far, some even past the lot. They hit several other toons walking by, they hit Ralph enough times to make him fall over, and one even hit Slappy Squirrel way out in the forest as she stepped outside her tree home, soaking her too.

"I don't get paid enough ta' do these cameos. I feel like the Betty White of squirrels 'ere." Slappy said grumpily, heading back inside and slamming the door closed.

Bradley laughed hard, almost falling to the ground(roof?) at seeing the ones that got hit. Unfortunately, one of them was his mother who had just come into view, soaked and dripping.

"Bradley!" She shouted, frowning. The boy sat up and saw her, now chuckling sheepishly. The Warners by now had vanished.

"Sorry Mom!" He said as he slid down the roof and down the ladder to meet her. She wasn't really amused from getting hit with water balloons this early in the day. "Sorry for that." He said again in case she didn't get it the first time.

"It's fine, but I'd get dressed if I were you, you got school to get to and so do your friends." The mother said. Bradley nodded at that and the Warners groaned from out of nowhere behind him.

"Right, sorry again Mom." Bradley said with a little chuckle, going back up to the tower to get dressed. The Warners did the same by ripping off the clothes they had on, only to reveal complete, clean copies of them underneath and tossing the old ones into a dirty clothes basket through a real basketball net above it. "Gotta learn how to do that." Bradley said with a laugh, getting his backpack. once he was dressed in a green collared shirt, his blue jeans and running shoes.

"You'd think that being a Toontown hero would get you a little free time out of school, right?" Bradley said as he climbed down the tower with the Warners following.

"Eeeeehhhh, I'd prefer that if we get to have candy for lunch every day." Yakko said.

Wakko drooled a bit at that, making him hungry already. "I'm still waiting for them to do 'Taffy Tuesdays'!" He said eagerly.

"Don't encourage him, he'll eat the whole cafeteria for the last gumball." Dot said with a little frown as they got to the ground.

"Yeeeeeah, I don't wanna know that story. Why's the candy store still standing then since you like it that much too?" Bradley asked, with the Warner Brother and Sister shrugging, heading to Mom who had brought the van around when she arrived before the water balloon storm got her. All four kids entered, with Wakko and Dot in the back seat, and Bradley and Yakko in the middle seats. Mom then entered the driver's seat, the doors soon closed, they left out the tunnel they came in, and were on their way to Bradley's human school in his world.

 _8:30 AM, Human world_

It took a little while getting to school thanks to lots of games played in the back seat, like "I Spy", "Who Can Eat The Most Chocolate Bars from the Gag Bag", and "Ceiling Tricks" where the siblings walked, danced and rolled on the ceiling of the van, and Mom had to tell them off more than once mostly for their safety.

Wakko was busy playing a video game he brought with him though, but the others were mostly playing those other games, with Bradley laughing at them when they did something especially funny like river-dance in a circle around the van. Soon they reached Bradley's school, Mom stopped the van with a screech and looked back at them to see what they were doing. The four kids were smiling, sitting down in their seats and had halos over their heads(The Warners did anyway, Yakko held the fourth one over Bradley's head). The boy just giggled and the car doors opened and they got out.

"Don't get into too much trouble, okay?" Mom said.

"Us, get in trouble? Nooooooo." Bradley said as the Warners giggled quietly at that. Mom just rolled her eyes and drove off after they shut the doors, walking to the school. Well Bradley walked while the Warners hopped and bounced around him going "boingy boingy".

"Back to the grind, huh?" Yakko said once they stopped bouncing and got closer to Bradley's homeroom.

Bradley nodded a little in response. "Yup, at least we can make even school funny though." The boy said with a smile as all four kids headed into their class. "I don't think the other kids stopped laughing after you explained then showed them 'homework confetti'. Wish you didn't have to do that to mine though." Bradley said with a little frown, but shaking it off, having redone said homework already.

The first time the Warners entered Bradley's school, they liked how big it was and Bradley had a rough time catching them and bringing them to his class. The other kids liked them and how their antics always annoyed the teachers, but half the time the siblings couldn't sit still, only listening when Bradley said the "magic word". They hoped that today would be no different, even with plans of a substitute teacher coming in because the original got sick.

Bradley walked in and the few kids that were in there earlier than him waved at him. Since that big adventure that he and the Warners told his class about on his first day, and since Rick and Stan dissolved the rumors about him, they all were really impressed and a few kids had since became his friend.

Two of them that were in the class was a girl named Shirley and a boy named Jake. Dot wasn't the biggest fan of Shirley because they got into an argument last Wednesday with who's cuter, her or different cartoon girls that Shirley brought up(Thus giving her a bit of a scowl whenever she saw her, she still hasn't gotten over being compared to Fluttershy). Jake however was fairly neutral to them and vice-versa.

"So, who's the substitute gonna be?" Bradley said, a bit curious as he took his seat, the Warners joining next to him(Wakko in front of him, Yakko to his right, Dot behind him).

"Maybe it'll be someone who actually likes kids?" Jake said, having a bit of a curious tone, sitting at Bradley's left.

"Hopefully one that has actual taste in teaching." Shirley said, sitting two desks in front of Jake at the front of the class.

"Maybe they'll actually be under 50 this time." Yakko suggested as the other kids started coming in and filling the seats. It wasn't long until the substitute walked in. He looked like he was in his 30s, and a little tired as he was done drinking his coffee, tossing it away. His dark brown hair was a little messy, and a bit greased up for trying to keep it sort of neat too, which only made it worse. The semi-nice clothes of a white, blue-striped collared shirt and long jeans also didn't fit his appearance.

"Well he just screams charming, doesn't he?" Dot said. Some of the kids quietly laughed, and Shirley was busy drawing something. The man walked over and took the drawing away without a word, to which the girl said "Hey!".

"No drawing in my class once it's started." The substitute said plainly, then went to the board to write his name, "Mr. Trall".

"Mis-ter... Troll?" Wakko repeated a bit slowly, due to the way the substitute had written it, his tongue hanging out as usual.

"Yea-No! It's 'Trall' with an 'A'!" The teacher said a bit loudly, his voice sounding sore and a bit rough. Even though he wasn't sick himself, that was just how he sounded.

"Sounds as good as he looks too." Yakko said a bit sarcastically and quietly to his sibs. Bradley just looked a bit uneasy at this, reminded of the guy they saw at Toontown's Charles A. Cheddar's place, only older and grouchier.

"Now then, the teacher told me that you kids're supposed to do this math stuff, right? Well forget that, we got something else to do, like geography!" Trall said, to which all the kids groaned. They hadn't gotten to learn any geography yet. "And no hats on in this class!" He added, snatching Wakko's hat... Or he would, if it wasn't practically glued right now onto Wakko's head.

"What in the..." He mumbled confusedly. He clearly didn't know how the toons worked as Trall continued to try to yank the hat off to no avail. If anything, Wakko started making his neck stretch out more with each pull, making the kids laugh as it went to obviously inhuman levels.

"I think we found a new special friend today." Yakko said to Bradley, with Trall grunting and obviously not giving up on taking that hat. Jake was laughing the hardest out of the rest of the class.

"Oh, how lucky he is." Bradley said back to the older Warner with a smile, shaking his head and almost feeling sorry for the substitute.

"What is this, glued on?" The substitute said a bit loudly, annoyed. Wakko shrugged, with some stretching sound effects coming from his neck with each pull in vain.

"Ya got me." Wakko said when Trall stopped, leaving the middle brother's neck stretched. Yakko interjected himself in the conversation and plucked that stretched neck like a banjo, strumming a little something. Bradley and the other kids ended up did a little dance for a few seconds, with Dot dancing on top of her desk.

Trall groaned in annoyance and lets go and Wakko's head, snapping back like a rubber band, complete with the reverberating sound effect it came with. "Stop dancing, all of you! Just open your books to page whatever." The substitute said with a frown. The class and the three toons did just that, but Dot raised her hand.

"Is that between pages however and whoever?" The younger sister asked curiously.

Trall walked over and their books said just that, "however" and "whoever" in the place of normal numbers. His eyes widened a bit in surprise and he shook his head. "Grr, who even are you kids?!" Trall said loudly in building aggravation, making a few of the more timid students in the back slink back in their seats a bit.

"They're the Warner Brothers, durr!" Jake said a bit stupidly to mock him.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot piped up with a proud smile.

"We're still trying to fit that in our logo." Yakko said softly to the readers.

"Well whatever you kids are, you're in my class and you'll follow my rules, understand?" Trall said with a louder tone.

"Technically, none of those are true, Mr. Trall." Shirley finally said. "This isn't your class, and the rules on the board aren't yours either."

Trall glared at the human girl. "You smart-mouthing me, missy?" He said in a low tone.

"No, it's just true." Shirley responded, almost unafraid. The teacher just glared some more, fists balled up briefly, then he sighed heavily.

"Besides, I bet I can teach geography loads better than you ever could." Yakko said, as if challenging him. He then hopped on Trall's head and off to the front of the class, getting the map down showing the world from the top of the whiteboard. "Can I get a beat here folks?" The older sibling asked. Bradley started to beat on his desk first with his pencil, knowing what song was coming.

"Don't you dare encourage him!" Trall shouted at Bradley.

"Or what?" He responded back with a simple smile, unafraid.

With a tuning "Ohhhhh" from the older brother and music playing out of nowhere, Yakko started to sing his song of the world, dubbed the classic "Yakko's World". By the time he got to the first music break, almost the whole class followed Bradley's lead and beat on their desks too. Trall grumbled and ran after Yakko, who just effortlessly jumped up and landed on the teacher's head again. The kids kept the beat and Yakko danced on the teacher's head while Trall tried and failed to get him off, the toon hopping just out of reach as he sung the next lines.

By the second music break, Yakko hopped onto the teacher's desk this time, still dancing to the beat while the sub charged at him. The toon did a few handsprings from desk to desk to the music beat, getting out of reach again. Soon Wakko and Dot joined in the song and hopped out of their seats to join Yakko, and Trall was getting rather tired with chasing them.

After the third music break, they hopped to the front of the class and Bradley soon joined them too, finishing the last 5 lines by taking turns, from Wakko to Dot to Yakko to Bradley(in that order), then ending it with all four singing it together. The kids clapped and cheered and the teacher couldn't chase them anymore, being tired and panting heavily by his teacher's desk. Even Shirley was smiling and clapping too once she written all of those countries fast in her notebook.

"Always wanted to try a dance to that song." Yakko said with a proud smile.

"You kinda need to update it too." Bradley added.

"We'll save that for a bigger audience." The older brother responded right back with a wink.

All four kids in front bowed, and it was time for lunch already. Trall just sat there, both tired and very confused as the kids went to the cafeteria.

"I'd stay there if I were you, looks like you don't need the extra lunch." Dot said innocently before she left, the substitute scowling.

 _12 PM_

"Then he was just all confused and looked like he was gonna faint!" Bradley said to a group of other kids that weren't in his class, and they all laughed.

"Man, we must've missed out!" Said one of the kids that listened, a fourth grader.

The Warners were eating the food they brought with them, which was candy in different forms, like in sandwiches, in cookies, etc. Wakko already ate it all in only less than a minute, and the other sibs added in their own little details as well to the stories.

"Okay you prunes, that's enough laughing for our tastes." Said someone in a bit of a snobby and British-accented tone. They looked and they saw a 5th grade brother and sister duo of snob in human form. They were dressed like your typical fancy popular kids, accentuating beauty and uniformity over everything else.

Wakko covered the "ears" of a can of prunes that just appeared. "That's not nice, you'll make it sad..." Wakko said worriedly.

"And who are you?" Bradley said with a bit of a frown. He hadn't seen these two before.

"Mary and Gary, and your kind of humor isn't exactly appealing to us from what we have heard." Mary said snobbishly.

"And we care how?" Jake said in response. The other kids at the table seemed to respond the same way.

"Because, you're soon going to be looking up to us as the most beautiful kids in this sad school." The twins said in sync.

"Boy, that's not shallow." Bradley said sarcastically. "Kiddie pools have got nothing on you."

The twins just huffed. "Oh? Says Team Ragtag over here." Gary said with crossed arms.

"Are they related to 'Team Rugrats'?" Dot asked.

Gary scowled at that answer and took one of the lunches from Jake. "Disgusting." He then tossed it into the nearby trash can.

Jake growled a bit. "What was that for?!"

"Because mister, just like these school lunches, you and everyone at this table are appalling, and we were only here to make sure you know that." Mary said.

"How about less words, more doing actual kid things?" Bradley said, getting annoyed with their holier-than-thou attitudes.

The snob twins huffed at him. "Good-bye then. We'll soon be a bigger part of this school than you ever will, just wait." Gary said with a scowl as they soon left.

"No idea what that was about. Guess we finally found someone that doesn't find you funny or something." Bradley said to the Warners, having kept mostly silent.

"I think we just found some more special friends too." Yakko said mischievously.

Bradley chuckled a bit at that. "Three in one day, how nice. But later though. Right now we still got some of the day left." He said as they finished lunch, then started towards P.E.

* * *

 _And now it's time for a bonus "Good Idea/Bad Idea"._

 _Good Idea: Hitching a ride on a horse._ In a desert, we see the Good Idea man hopping onto something, then the camera pans out to see him on a waiting horse, then trotting away.

 _Bad Idea: Hitching a ride on a cactus that looks like a horse._ The Bad Idea man hops onto something, what should be his horse, but after the camera pans out to see that it's a cactus, he launches up into the air, landing flat on his front next to the horse-looking cactus, with thorns in his butt.

 _The End._

* * *

 _1:30 PM_

After lunch and P.E., they were back in Trall's class, who by now has recovered and has gotten another coffee. "Ugh, great..." He mumbled at seeing the kids entering back in.

"I know, seeing us just makes you so excited for round 2." Yakko said with a smirk as if it was a challenge, with everyone getting in their seats.

"Anyways..." Trall started as he wrote on the whiteboard. "Now we're gonna focus on that math, since you kids won't stop letting me know about that." The substitute said with a little grumble, just wanting to get through the day.

Yakko, while the teacher was turned around and talking, did an impression of Trall all grumpy and in the same clothes like the real one. Bradley stifled a giggle and the teacher turned around, seeing nothing because the older Warner had went back to his normal clothes instantly. This happened about three more times while he talked before he got annoyed.

"You trying to say something, Mr. Warner?" Trall said a bit grumpily.

"Well, you're kinda doin' it for me." Yakko responded with a shrug and smile. "But now that ya mention it, your toupee's on backwards." He added, to the amusement on the other kids. He then hopped up and took it off, switching it around so that the fake hair was over his eyes. "There ya go." Yakko added, getting back to his seat as the others stifled giggles. "You understand right? We're all friends here, we even buy the same clothes from the same stores, eh?" He added, back to copying the teacher's attire, elbowing Trall a bit hard.

"No no no, that's a terrible look!" Dot said as she hopped out now and landed on Trall's shoulder, switching the hairstyle to a blonde beehive look. "Now THAT'S a good style." The sister said proudly. Trall growled and shook them off his shoulders, Yakko now back in his normal slacks.

"Gah! Stupid kids, this isn't worth my pay..." Trall said as he started walking to his desk and took the beehive off his head, sitting down then shouting as he jumped back up with spines in his butt now. "What in the-?"

"Hey, that's my pet porcupine!" Wakko said as he got up and got it, which looked toony like he was, showing the class who laughed and loved it. The younger brother then put it back under his hat. "There ya go, all safe now. Thanks Mr. Troll!" He said with his dopey smile as he waved.

"It's Trall!" The teacher said loudly with a scowl.

"Could've fooled me, the autocorrect says 'troll' right here." Dot said with a shrug, showing it on a phone. The teacher disregarded that with a loud grumble and got back to his job for a few minutes, his toupee all lopsided from stress and sweat. He then heard beeping from behind him. He looked and saw Wakko playing the game he brought with him this morning.

"No games in class, give it here!" Trall shouted.

"Aww, but I've almost got the high score!" Wakko said, focusing harder on this than anything else besides food, with some other kids watching in awe("I didn't know you were that good!" Said one kid). The substitute was about to scream again, but he just held it in and swiped the game away. Wakko then shook and growled a bit at that, and seemed to get bigger as the kids backed up, nose flaring with fire.

"Y'uh-oh..." Yakko said as he saw it happen. "I think you'd wanna give that back to him."

"Or what?! You're not supposed to have these things in here anyway! It's against my rules!" Trall shouted now as he started walking away with it, having snapped by now. Bradley also did some air quotes for "my rules".

"I didn't think anything involving a troll would get even uglier than this." Dot said.

"But who's the bigger troll here now, I'm stumped..." Bradley said to himself, recognizing this buildup from "Chalkboard Bungle".

"I said my name is-!" Trall started with a shout as he turned around, then saw Wakko in front of him on the teacher's desk for a split second before he "exploded". The sound and visuals were right for an explosion, but the middle sib was unharmed once it dissipated. Wakko then got the game out of the substitute's hand and walked away to his seat as if nothing happened with his traditional goofy grin, and Trall was left rather worse for wear from being too close. His toupee was on his shoulder too. Dizzy from the explosion, Trall fell over, and good timing too because the bell rang for the end of the school day.

"Whew, saved literally by the bell." Bradley said as he got his stuff and started out the door.

"Thanks for the lesson, Mr. Troll!" The Warners said in unison with innocent smiles as they followed.

"It's... It's Traaaaaall..." The substitute said dizzily, lingering on that vowel as he fell back down while the other students left the classroom too.

The four kids walked their way to Bradley's mother's van, who was waiting for them in car circle. "Good thing he was just knocked out, that kinda looked a bit dangerous..." Bradley said with worry.

"Hey we're mischievous, not evil." Yakko said with a shrug. "He should've remembered the 'Rules of Wakko'. Number 2, don't take his games."

"And number 1?" Bradley asked.

"Don't take his food." Dot responded.

The snobby twins of Gary and Mary scoffed a ways away at them, then tossed a water balloon at the boy once they were outside. The twins just whistled innocently, but Bradley got a little smirk, remembering what happened this morning with those same balloons. He whispers to the Warners his idea, the three of them seemingly nodding in agreement.

A few seconds later, he whistled to make the twins look at the four other kids, and they just saw a catapult loaded with more balloons, again just like this morning. He launched the water balloons, splatting all over the twins who shrieked and complained the water was messing up their clothes, soon leaving them soaked and dripping once all of them fell down on the snobs.

"Yeah, remember, we come back swingin'." Bradley said to them with a proud smile as the Warners laughed at their look right now. "Okay, now we can go home." He added, heading to Mom's van and getting in his seat in the back and letting the toons in after waving good bye to Jake and Shirley who were nearby.

"Okay, I'm afraid to ask-" The mom started.

"Then why're you trying to?" Yakko responded. Bradley shushed him.

"Thanks. What'd you do today?" The mother asked.

"Ohhh, nothing too bad. Had a substitute, but he wasn't that bad in making us laugh." Bradley said.

"That and there wasn't much destruction, so we're gonna try harder next time." Yakko added jokingly, with all four kids showing those halos again.

Mom just rolled her eyes. "Right." Mom said with a little smile. "Better not hear from the principal today if you did."

"We may be zany, crazy, looney-toony and funny-" Yakko said.

"But what we're not-" Wakko chimed in.

"Are promise-breakers!" Dot finished.

"What they said." Bradley added to it, laughing softly. "Wonder if he'll come back tomorrow?" He added.

"Then in that case, we got lots more stuff to try!" Wakko said with a smirk.

"Heh, right. As long as the school doesn't burn down anyway." Bradley said, relaxing as the Warners played their own games among themselves while they drove back to Toontown and their Water Tower home.

 _*Camera pans up to the city, then fades out*_

 _Ending line of the day from the Tower: All 4 kids: "Ding-Dong!"_

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, that was something else. I'm not sure if my other one shots'll be similar in length or maybe longer, but like I said, it's for fun and when the ideas come to me._


End file.
